The Little Girl
by Eliv.Thade
Summary: I'm not good at these, read the one inside.
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Little Girl

Author: Thade

Summary: A little girl that Abby baby-sits gives the agents something to do on a cold, dreary, no case, no electricity, day. 1/?

Disclaimer: I have the right to free speech, the right to vote, and sometimes the right of way. I have a right hand, and I use it more than my left. But I do NOT have any rights to these characters. Sorry. These belong to DPB….but; I can borrow them, right? Please don't sue…I don't want to have to go without cable… I just do what my inner insomniac tells me to, all those late nights spent without sleep do have a purpose…And I don't own any of the people mentioned in the anagrams.(oopps, sorry that this disclaimer is so long..)

A/N: I wrote this in the middle of a thunder storm while sitting in the cafeteria of my school, waiting for the power to come back. I was also running on an hour's sleep, so, yeah. This is my first fic for this site, but is in no way, shape or form, my first ever fanfic. Please be nice. Feedback is welcome. Ltlamericanbaby@aol.com. Please censor if you're gonna curse. Yes, I am a fan of anagrams.

On to the story….

____________________________________________________________________________________________

It was a particularly slow day at NCIS headquarters. There was no electricity, so there was nothing to do. The high ranking powers-that-be didn't want to send the staff home early, so, everyone was stuck talking. Gibbs was sitting back in his chair, slightly asleep, listening to Tony and Kate drabble on about the latest horror film to hit theaters. He thought he might join the conversation just as he heard some people walk up. He recognized the first set of footsteps as Abby's, the second was Ducky's, but he couldn't identify the third pair. His curiosity got the best of him and he opened his eyes. By the light of the candles that were spread around the office, giving extra light to the gray-ish stuff that was coming in through the window, he could make out what looked like Abby's little sister. He would have left it at that, had he not already known that Abby didn't have a sister.

"Abby, who is this", he asked.

"Kris, say hi to my boss, Jethro Gibbs." Abby told the girl.

"Hey." said 'Kris'.

"Abby, are you babysitting on company time?" Tony couldn't help but ask.

"As a matter of fact, yes" Abby replied "and with the approval of people above Gibbs."

Tony backed off at that. He just sat back and examined the girl in question. 

"How old are you?" Kate broke the silence.

"Lucky thirteen. Abby looks after me on days that my school is closed. They shut-down early today because of the power outage." Kris sat on the edge of Tony's desk.

"Are you like a mini-Abby clone or something?" Tony asked the one question that the group had wanted to ask.

"In ways, but I'm way more sporty than Abby."

The room went silent until Ducky spoke up. "Kris is only thirteen, but she is well on her way to being one of the best forensic personnel that NCIS will ever see."

Gibbs decided to ask another question, "You wanna work for NCIS, huh?"

"Yup. I don't know why, I just do." Kris surveyed the group. 'They're all pretty bored, maybe a competition will spice it up....' "I have a proposition, that is, unless you're afraid of losing one of my games."

Nobody in the group protested. Tony was to big-headed to realize that in a very short period of time, he would be out $50.

"It's a game of smarts, anagrams to be exact. I am going to write a word or phrase on the white board," she positioned it so it caught the light and was readable, "I'll give you a hint as to what it is and you have to figure it out. We'll play to 20, which means the first person with at least 20 right wins. The catch, loser, the one with the least amount right when the winner gets 20, has to treat the rest of the group to dinner, at the winner's restaurant choice."

Still, nobody argued. "Okay then." She took out a marker and wrote on the board: "HERE EMPTY SILL" the gang looked at it. "It's a drink, served at bars, not alcoholic."

It was several minutes, but, Gibbs was the first one to guess correctly, "Shirley Temple." The rest of the group just looked at him, "what, I served bar for three years before the marines."

"I didn't know you served bar, boss." Tony said, he didn't get an answer because Kris was writing the next one on the board, after marking Gibbs score on the pad next to her.

"LARK INK PIN" 

"It's a band, rock music."

This one took Abby three minutes, "Linkin Park!!"

"Yep…good band…hot Chazzy..." Again, Tony stared….amazed at how quickly Abby had gotten it.

"A TEEN HELL CRIB"

"An actress…she was in a movie with Jim Carrey."

Tony knew it right off…he'd seen that movie a thousand times, just because of her. "Ohh…I know….It's….

A/N: Looks like you'll have to wait for the next chapter…*ducks from flying objects*


	2. PATCH WROTE

"Catherine Bell! Catherine Bell!" Tony's answer echoed through the office that had suddenly gone deadly quiet. He just stood there, partly proud of himself and partly embarrassed. 

"Yes, Tony, that's right…." Kris trailed off, partially afraid of Tony after his last outburst. She turned to the board again. "BRIG JOB SETH"

"A person, male, not famous." Kris gave the clue and started at the anagram that had been on the list she had brought, 'This will definitely throw them for a loop' she thought.

It had been around 10 minutes and Tony was the first to announce, "I give up." a chorus of agreement echoed through the group. Kris stared at them in utter surprise, after all, the person mentioned in the anagram was one of them. She turned again to the board and re-arranged the letters to spell "JETHRO GIBBS" The gang was astounded that the name was somebody that they all knew personally, yet couldn't find the name. Gibbs was trying to contain his laughter, 'Kris does know how to stump you, she'll be a good addition to NCIS'.

"Okay, we have one point to Tony, one to Abby and one to Gibbs. That leaves Ducky and Kate scoreless."

"VICE CRESS TREE"

"You serve your country, yet, you have no rank." 'Kate should get this one…'

Sure enough, Kris' prediction came true three minutes later when Kate said, "Secret Service."

The group examined the letters on the board to discover that she was, indeed, correct. Kris marked Kate's score on the board and examined her list. 'Abby sad Ducky likes to golf…maybe I'll give one that he can figure out quickly…'

"GRASS PAT ME"

"A golf tournament, three days, held in the South."

It was barely a minute when Ducky gave the answer, "PGA Masters."

"That's right. Phil did a good job." Kris added a stroke to Ducky's score and checked her list, 'Hmm…I wonder how much Gibbs remembers about war history…or the rest of them, for that matter.' Kris turned to the board and wrote a mix of letters that would stump everyone, yet again.

"HANK SHE"

"Battle, in a war, famous, war is semi-recent."

The gang sat in companionable silence when, in unison, the group gave up ten minutes later. Kris turned and changed the lettering then moved to reveal the answer. The group was slightly annoyed with themselves for not knowing it. Gibbs spoke, "It was……."

____________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: to Gaylehill-crusader and majorkawalsky, thank you for the review, I hope that this one will stump you! And, yes, I also love giving cliffhangers!!*ducks objects being thrown*


End file.
